


Favorite Color

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Internet Romance, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karezi internet romance humanstuck 2k12 stop kony don't do drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently my beta thinks i'm a dick?????  
> yeah i sort of am  
> so i'm posting this oneshot that i never posted as a sort of help wanted ad because i'm basically looking for a beta now  
> contact info below if you're interested

Terezi and Karkat had been faithfully communicating over the internet for three years, and in a relationship for two of those three. Terezi told Karkat everything, from her favorite colors to her preferred tools for bondage. And now, Karkat was in the back of his parents’ station wagon, driving from Utah to pick up Terezi at the airport. 

CG: WHAT?

CG: YOU THINK THAT THEY’RE GOING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU? CHRIST, TEREZI, CALM DOWN.

CG: YOU’VE GOT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, TRUST ME. 

GC: Karkat, your caps lock is stuck again.

CG: REALLY? Oh you’re right. God damn it, I hate it when my phone does that. 

CG: But anyway, do you really think they’ll have a problem with a blind girl that I met on Neopets?

CG: They’ll probably think that you’re the most precious fucking being they’ve ever encountered.

CG: God damn it, I nearly threw up just typing that.

CG: But it was the vomit of love.

GC: If they think i’m precious i’ll hit them with my cane. >:]

GC: They’ll never knew what hit them!

CG: Don’t hit my parents, TZ. They’re fucking idiots, but they’re going out of their way to bring me here. 

GC: I knooow. >:[

The car parked, and Karkat walked down the pathway and into the airport. He scanned the crowd, but there was no sign of her in all of those people.

“God damn it all!” he cursed. “Where the hell is she? I spent all day in a car that smells like bile and baby oil, where the fuck is my girlfriend?” Karkat may have spoken a bit too loudly, because a couple of heads turned.

As he turned to walk away, he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and nearly knock him to the floor with the force of their embrace. 

“Karkat, is it really you? I heard your voice! It has to be you, right?” Terezi announced.

“Terezi? It’s me!” Karkat said. He pulled away, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her up and down. “Oh my God.” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Terezi kissed him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

“Come on,” Terezi said after pulling away, leaving a stunned Karkat behind. “Let’s get coffee.”

They ordered their coffees and sat down at a small booth overlooking the airport, watching people go by. Karkat slid his hand into Terezi’s, interlocking their fingers silently. 

“You never told me how exactly you knew what your favorite color is,” Karkat said as the coffee was brought to the table. Terezi blew steam off of her cup. 

“Well, I can see colors out of one eye, but just colors, not shapes or anything. But I’m also synesthetic.”

“Sin a what now?”

“It means that I can hear and taste colors. Mostly taste them, but occasionally i’ll get the sense for a certain color from a song i’m listening to.”

“So what color is the coffee?” Karkat asked with a smile.

“It tastes golden to me,” Terezi said, taking a sip. “Like sunlight.”

Karkat looked into his own cup. It looked like a muddy brown to him, but he trusted her judgement. He placed his hand over hers where it rested on the table, cupped her face with his other hand. 

“And when you kiss me, what do I taste like?”

She kissed him, long and slow, her tongue tapping his. Her lips were warm and gentle, and her hand clasped his as they rested on the table. They pulled away, their foreheads touching for a few seconds before they finally separated. 

“Why, you taste red,” she said. “My favorite color of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://the-dolorosa.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in betaing send me an ask  
> i'll try not to be a dick to you


End file.
